


Special Child

by reeby10



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Kokiri knows without a doubt that the baby she's carrying is going to be a special little girl.
Relationships: Kokiri/Okino (Majo no Takkyuubin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Special Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).



Kokiri whistled a cheerful tune as she stirred a potion. An enticing scent of lilacs rose up from the liquid, leaving a wispy spiral of lavender smoke in the air for only a second before it dissipated. Perfect.

She leaned over as best she could with her huge, pregnant belly limiting her range of movement, to blow the fire out on her small burner. That was the hardest thing to get used to, she thought, the limited movement. She was used to moving freely however and wherever she wished to, whenever the mood took her.

That was at an end for now, at least for a couple more months. Not that she actually minded, really. She was having a baby, her sweet little girl, and that was worth any discomfort in the world, especially one that would pass.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall, and a moment later, warm arms wrapped around Kokiri’s shoulders and a kiss was pressed to her cheek. She smiled, turning to see her husband Okino standing there.

“Hello, my dear,” he said, and leaned in for a proper kiss. He pulled back, smiling softly, eyes crinkling behind his glasses. “How are you feeling this evening?”

Morning sickness had been bothering her around dinner time every day for months now, but it finally seemed to be starting to wane away to normal. She hadn’t even gotten a little nauseated today. Which was good, since she was really tired of almost vomiting into her potions. It just wasn’t dignified, and she hated having to remake them after being sick.

“Much better, my love,” she replied, then put a hand to her belly as the baby moved suddenly. Okino’s face said he was afraid she’d spoken too soon, so she was quick to reassure him. “Just the baby moving, that is all.”

He let out a sigh, giving her a sheepish grin. “You can’t blame me for being worried.”

“Of course not. I appreciate it,” Kokiri said, because of course she could never hold his worry against him. They’d both wanted a child for several years, and now that their first was so close, it was hard not to worry.

She rubbed a hand over the swell of her belly as the baby moved again, like she knew Kokiri was thinking about her. Perhaps the baby did. From the very beginning, Kokiri had felt a spark in her belly. Many women talked about something like that, but she knew it was something else. She was a witch — knowing the feel of magic, even in something so new and unfamiliar for her, was something that came naturally to her.

She’d practiced and learned for many years for that, and it pleased her to know that her skills could bring her closer to her soon to be child. Feeling the babe in her belly felt special, and she wouldn’t give it up for anything. Feeling the magic that her child would have someday was even better.

Her baby was going to be incredibly special. She could feel it.


End file.
